Schattenmonster
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Zusammen mit Bill und Fleur sind nur noch Dean und Luna in Shell Cottage zurück geblieben. Eines Nachts lernt Dean eine andere Seite von Luna kennen.


**©Sunrisepainter:** _Schattenmonster_

* * *

><p><span>Titel<span>: Schattenmonster

Autor: Sunrisepainter

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Romanze, Allgemein

Raiting: K+

Inhalt: Zusammen mit Bill und Fleur sind nur noch Dean und Luna in Shell Cottage zurück geblieben. Alle machen sich darüber Gedanken, was als nächstes geschehen wird und allein Luna schafft es die Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Eines Nachts lernt Dean jedoch eine andere Seit von ihr kennen, die ihn fasziniert und sein Herz höher schlagen lässt.

* * *

><p><span>Schattenmonster<span>

Es war eine kalte, raue Nacht an der See. Ein Sturm fegte über Shell Cottage hinweg und die Wellen, die sonst ruhig gegen die Felsen schwappten, bäumten sich zu bedrohlichen Türmen auf, um letztendlich mit einem Donnern auf das Festland zu Krachen.

Mir kam es vor als wären es Donnerschläge, geschickt vom Meeresgott Poseidon persönlich. Obwohl ich mich in diesem kleinen, unbedeutenden Haus, abgeschieden von den Kämpfen, sicher fühlte, konnte ich in dieser Nacht kein Auge zumachen.

Der Vollmond wurde von einer dunklen Wolkenfront verdeckt. Irgendwo hörte man einen Fensterladen quietschen. Fröstelnd vergrub ich meinen Kopf etwas tiefer unter der Decke. Sie roch nach einer Mischung aus Lavender und Orangen. Normalerweise schlief ich in diesem bequemen Bett wie ein Baby.

Shell Cottage war der Wohnsitz von der wunderschönen Französin Fleur Delacour und ihrem Ehemann Bill Weasley, dem ältesten Sohn der Weasley – Familie. Die Umstände, unter denen ich hier gelandet war, konnte man nicht mehr mit dem Wort „schrecklich" beschreiben. Es waren Umstände über die ich nicht gerne nachdachte. Ich versuchte all jene Sachen zu verdrängen, die ich erlebt hatte nachdem ich meine Familie verlassen hatte.

Doch seit ich hier an der See war, fernab von all diesen Grausamkeiten, fühlte ich mich als wäre ich in einer ganz anderen Welt. Friedlich, frei, froh. Die Welt hier war perfekt. Ich kam mir vor als wäre ich direkt im Himmel gelandet. Doch auch diese Utopie war nur eine Scheinwelt. Es waren kleine Dinge, die mir das zeigten. Zum einen war es das Grab im Garten. Das Grab des Hauselfen Dobby, das mich immer daran erinnerte, dass ich, wie viele andere auch, ein Flüchtling war. Dass ich niemals in Sicherheit leben könnte, wenn das Böse nicht besiegt wurde.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf und schaute in den dunklen Raum. Ich konnte Fleur und Bill leise flüstern hören. Das taten sie jede Nacht. Besonders nachdem Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter gegangen waren. Wohin wusste ich nicht. Doch ich konnte mir nur eine logische Erklärung herleiten: Sie taten alles um uns, Hogwarts und die gesamte Zauberwelt_ Du – weißt –schon – wem_ zu befreien. Natürlich glaubte ich an unser goldenes Trio. Sie hatten immer wieder bewiesen, dass sie stark waren und zusammenhielten, wenn es darauf ankam. Sie machten uns Mut, gaben uns Hoffnung und waren auch in dunklen Zeiten immer auf der guten Seite. In meinen Augen waren sie Helden. Echte Helden. Und ich war nicht der einzige, der davon felsenfest überzeugt war.

Erst am Tag zuvor hatte ich eine äußerst aufschlussreiche Unterhaltung mit Luna Lovegood geführt.

Luna, oder Loony wie sie von den meisten in Hogwarts genannt wurde, war das merkwürdigste Mädchen, das ich je getroffen hatte. Sie sah immer nur das Positive in Menschen und Situationen. Verträumt lief sie durch die Welt und machte sich nichts aus dem, was andere über sie dachten.

Einerseits hielt ich das für ziemlich naiv, aber andererseits beeindruckte mich es auch auf eine Art und Weise, die ich selber nicht verstand.

Da ich niemand anderen zum Reden hatte, musste ich mich notgedrungen mit ihr zufrieden geben. Und nach und nach verstand ich immer mehr, warum sie sich so benahm, wie sie es eben tat.

Im Grunde war sie ein sehr nachdenklicher und intelligenter Mensch. Der sprechende Hut musste seine Gründe gehabt haben sie nach Ravenclaw zu stecken.

Meistens redeten wir darüber, was wir machen wollten, wenn der Krieg gewonnen war und wir wieder zu unseren Familien zurückkehren konnten. Ich erfuhr, dass sie gerne die Herausgabe des _Klitterers_ übernehmen würde, sobald ihr Vater in Rente gegangen war. Bis dahin wollte sie so viel wie möglich von der Welt kennen lernen und neue Tierarten und Fabelwesen entdecken.

Im Gegensatz dazu erzählte ich ihr, dass ich gerne die Sport – Kolumne des _Tagespropheten_ verfassen würde. Ich liebte es Texte zu verfassen und über meine eigene Meinung zu schreiben.

Wir wussten, dass wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen konnten wie unsere Zukunft aussah. Ob wir am nächsten Tag überhaupt noch lebten, aber es war eine Ablenkung mal über andere Dinge sprechen zu können als über den Krieg, die Todesser und den Tod Dumbledores. Und zu meinem Erstaunen konnte man das mit Luna.

Obwohl es bereits Mitte Mai war regnete es seit über einer Woche durchgängig. Da man draußen nicht viel machen konnte, saßen wir im Haus fest. Da Bill meistens unterwegs war, ob nun beruflich oder um seine Familie zu besuchen, waren Luna, Fleur und ich alleine in dem kleinen, gemütlichen Haus. Mr. Ollivander hatte das Haus kurz nach der Abreise von Harry und Co verlassen. Zusammen mit einem alten Freund, der ihn versprach ihn bis zu seinem Tod bei sich und seiner Familie wohnen zu lassen. Luna war außerordentlich betrübt gewesen als sich der alte Mann von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Immerhin hatte die beiden fast vier Monate zusammen in einer Zelle verbracht.

»Aber, aber, meine Liebe«, hatte Mr. Ollivander zu ihr gemeint, »ohne Sie hätte ich diese trostlose Zeit sicher nie überstanden, Miss Lovegood. Ich bin ihn zu großem Dank verpflichtet.«

»Es war nett mit Ihnen«, antwortete Luna mit ihrer üblichen verträumten Stimme, »ich hoffe Ihnen geht es bald besser. Und sagen sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler treffen.«

Ich verstand bald, dass es ihre Art war ihm so mitzuteilen, dass er sie nicht vergessen solle.

Da wir nun also meistens nur noch zu dritt waren, verbrachten wir die meiste Zeit in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer vorm Kamin. Durch die großen Fenster konnte man direkt den Strand und die sich auftürmenden Wellen beobachten.

Auch diesen verregneten Nachmittag verbrachten wir in stiller Gemeinschaft. Während sich Fleur durch die Tücken der englischen Sprache arbeitete und dabei ab und zu Gedichte vor sich hinmurmelte, beobachtete ich Luna dabei wie sie sich geschickt aus Muscheln und anderen Dingen, die sie am Strand gesammelt hatte (vieles davon war einfach nur Müll) eine Halskette bastelte. Ich langweilte mich zu Tod, während die Ravenclaw sehr entzückt von ihrer kreativen Arbeit zu sein schien. Sie hatte sich ihre langen Haare zu einem Knoten gebunden und fädelte mit konzentrierten Blick die zerbrechlichen Teile auf einen Faden.

Angestrengt suchte ich nach den richtigen Worten, um das exzentrische Mädchen in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu können.

»Du sag mal Luna...«, murmelte ich schließlich in die Stille hinein.

»Ja, bitte?«, antwortete sie verträumt und ohne ihren Blick von ihrer Arbeit abzuwenden.

»Ich frage mich schon seit einiger Zeit, warum Harry, Hermine und Ron so Hals über Kopf getürmt sind«, sprach ich schließlich das aus, was mich brennend interessierte, »haben sie dir gegenüber mal etwas erwähnt? Über ihr Vorhaben, meine ich.«

Das brachte Luna dazu mich aus ihren großen Augen fragend anzublicken. Selbst Fleur hob interessiert den Kopf. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich eine Antwort bekam.

»Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie vorhatten, tut mir Leid, Dean. Doch ich vertraue Harry. Und du auch. Wir alle vertrauen ihnen und wir wissen, dass sie es schaffen werden. Egal, ob wir wissen, was sie tun oder nicht.«

Für einen Moment konnte ich sie nur fassungslos anstarren. Nicht nur das sie gerade etwas sehr wichtiges gesagt hatte, sondern auch in einem ernsten und völlig überzeugten Ton. Nicht mit ihrer verträumten Stimme.

Auch Fleur schien überrascht zu sein, die das blonde Ravenclaw – Mädchen auch erst seit kurzem kannte und sich genauso wie Bill und ich an ihre Art hatten gewöhnen müssen. Doch sie gewann vor mir ihre Fassung zurück:

»Isch denke, du 'ast 'escht, kleine Luna«, sagte sie und lächelte, »'ir mussen 'Arry vertrauen.«

Luna nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrer kreativen Arbeit zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich sie immer noch anstarrte.

»Du bist also der festen Überzeugung, dass sie ihr Ziel _Du – weißt – schon – wen _zu vernichten noch nicht aufgegeben haben?« Sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

»Ich dachte nur, weil sie so gewirkt haben als wüssten sie nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte«, murmelte ich und kratzte mir am Hinterkopf. Ich hatte in den Tagen, in denen wir unter einem Dach gelebt haben, kaum ein Wort mit den drein gewechselt, deswegen war ich mir unsicher, ob sie sich nicht einfach irgendwo versteckt hielten und auf den Untergang warteten. Natürlich schämte ich mich solche Gedanken über unsere drei Helden zu hegen, aber ins Geheime hatte ich schon jede Hoffnung verloren.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen leichten Druck an meinem Handgelenk. Luna hatte dort ihre schmale, bleiche Hand positionierte und schaute mich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an. Ihre blau-grauen Augen schimmerten dabei voller Lebensfreude und Harmonie.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut werden, glaub mir.« Und so wie sie es sagte, wollte ich das auch. Ich erwiderte ich Lächeln schwach und dann schwiegen wir wieder.

Doch dieser einfache Satz und ich unbekümmertes Lächeln hat etwas an sich, dass unsere böse Situation für einen Moment vergessen ließ.

Leider war dieses Gefühl verflogen, als ich hier einsam in dem dunklen Dachzimmer lag und dem Sturm lauschte. Das warme Gefühl, dass es auch noch schöne Sachen auf der Welt gab, war wie eine entfernte Erinnerung. Ich fühlte mich kalt. Eiskalt.

Ich musste an meine Familie denken. Meine Mutter und meine Geschwister, die ich einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Da sie alle Muggel waren, war sie zu dieser Zeit besonders in Gefahr. Ich am mir vor wie ein Verräter. Ob sich mein Vater damals auch so gefühlt hatte als er uns verließ?

Erst von Bill hatte ich erfahren, dass mein Vater wirklich ein Zauberer gewesen war. Er hatte uns verlassen als ich noch klein war um uns vor den Todessern zu beschützen, die wollten, dass er ihnen beitrat. Das heißt ich war ein Halbblut und daher nicht so sehr in Gefahr wie Muggelgeborene Zauberer, trotzdem hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl, was das betraf. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Halbblüter als nächstes an der Reihe waren.

Ich seufzte tief und rollte mich auf die Seite, sodass ich einen Blick auf den Reisewecker werfen konnte, den mir Bill aus seinem Zimmer im Fuchsbau mitgebracht hatte. Er zeigte mir, dass die Zeit nicht stehen blieb, auch wenn ich es mir in dieser Idylle gut hätte vorstellen konnte. Vielleicht wünschte ich es mir auch.

Ich schreckte auf als ich ein Geräusch auf dem Flur hörte. Alarmiert richtete ich mich auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Irrte ich mich oder hatte da gerade eine Diele geknarrt?

Doch jetzt war es wieder ruhig und das lauteste Geräusch war mein wild schlagendes Herz. Meine Hände bewegten sich automatisch Richtung Nachtisch, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass die Greifer, die mich damals festgenommen und nach Malfoy Manor brachten, meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen hatten. Ich schluckte hart und suchte nach etwas anderes, dass ich als Waffe benutzen konnte.

Doch auch wenn ich etwas gefunden hätte: Gegen die Todesser oder andere Zauberer hätte ich damit nichts ausrichten können.

Ich spielte für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken mich zu verstecken als auch schon mit einem Knacken die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ich hielt die Luft an und starrte gebannt auf das Wesen, dass dort in den Raum marschierte.

Es war auf jeden Fall kleiner als ich und es war von einem weißen Schimmer umgeben. Allein durch die Haltung und die Bewegungen vermutete ich, dass es sich um etwas menschenähnliches handelte. Eventuell ein Geist? Oder ein Engel?

Als es näher kam, sah ich, dass das Licht wirklich von dem Wesen ausging. Eher gesagt von dem Zauberstab des unheimlichen Wesens.

»Luna?«, fragte ich überrascht als ich sie deutlich erkennen konnte.

»Hi Dean. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe«, flüsterte sie. Ich schaltete das Licht an damit ich sie besser ansehen konnte.

Das weißes Nachthemd und die blonden langen Haare sowie ihre großen, blauen Augen ließen sie wirklich wie ein Gespenst aussehen. Doch in ihrem Blick lag noch etwas anderes als sonst. Etwas, das mich erschreckte. Sie wirkte ein wenig verstört und ängstlich. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sie dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte.

»Kann es sein, dass du schlecht geträumt hast?«

Luna nickte:

»Seit wir hier sind träume ich immer wieder denselben Traum. Außerdem fürchte ich mich vor den Schattenmonstern.«

»Schattenmonster?«

»Früher hat mir mein Vater immer über die Schattenmonster erzählt. Sie schleichen sich in die Träume der Menschen und versetzten sie in Angst und Schrecken. Ich glaube bei mir sind sie auch.«

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es noch die Auswirkungen ihres Alptraums waren oder einfach nur die Kälte.

»Setzt dich ruhig, Luna«, flüsterte ich und klopfte auf mein Bett. Sie tat, was ich ihr sagte und ließ ihre Beine über die Bettkante baumeln. Obwohl ich hundemüde war, wusste ich, dass ich diese Nacht sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Wieso sollte ich ihr nicht einen Augenblick zuhören? Sie schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, auch wenn sie tagsüber so tat als ob alles in Ordnung sei.

»Worum geht es in diesem Traum, der sich immer wiederholt?«, fragte ich sie. Luna blickte erst auf ihre nackten Beine und mir dann direkt in die Augen. Sie hatten ihren verträumten Ausdruck zurück. Oder war er nur eine Fassade?

»Ich steh dann vor einem großen Spiegel. In ihm kann ich sehen wie ein weißes Einhorn von einem schwarzen Wesen angegriffen wird. Es wird von ihm gefoltert und zuletzt getötet. Ich habe versucht das Glas des Spiegels zu zerschlagen, aber es hat genauso wenig funktioniert wie jegliche Zaubersprüche, um das dunkle Wesen zu vertreiben. Ich kann einfach nichts für das arme Einhorn tun. Um mich herum höre ich dann die Schattenmonster. Sie kichern und machen sich über mich lustig.«

Luna zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und machte sich ganz klein. Auf mich wirkte sie auf einmal wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass Angst vor Gewitter hatte. Mit aller Macht kämpfte ich gegen das Bedürfnis an sie in meine Arme zu schließen. Immerhin war sie nicht mehr klein, sondern eine junge Frau. Das war auf keinen Fall zu übersehen. Ich schluckte schwer und spürte wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde. Wie konnte ich nur in diesem Moment an _das_ denken?

Doch wer konnte es mir verübeln. Ich war auch nur ein Junge, der mit einem Mädchen alleine war. Nachts in einer Dachkammer...

Ich räusperte mich und drehte meinen Kopf Richtung Wand:

»Na ja, ich bin natürlich kein Wahrsager oder Traumdeuter, aber...«

Ich kratzte mir am Hinterkopf und blickte wieder in ihre Richtung. Als ich ihren blauen, unschuldigen Augen begegnete, guckte ich jedoch schnell wieder weg.

»Ich würde sagen, dass du dich hilflos fühlst«, sagte ich langsam, »das weiße Einhorn symbolisiert die unschuldigen Menschen, die durch die Hand Voldemort und seiner Anhänger sterben müssen. Du fühlst dich hilflos, weil du hier auf Shell Cottage festsitzt und im Prinzip nichts machen kannst.

Verdammt, mir geht's doch genauso.«

Ich ballte meine rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Irgendwie war ich erleichtert zu hören, dass sie ähnliche Sorgen wie ich hatte. Dass sie eben doch nicht alles auf die leichte Schulter nahm, sowie ich es anfangs geglaubt hatte. Auch Luna Lovegood war nur ein Teenager. Manchmal vielleicht ein wenig schräg und exzentrisch, aber nicht ganz sorglos.

»Hör zu Luna«, ich packte sie fest bei den Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen, Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass mein Herz in meiner Brust schmerzhaft auf und ab hüpfte und mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

»Du hast es selbst zu mir gesagt: Wir müssen Vertrauen in Harry haben. Du hast mir mit deinen Worten wirklich Mut gemacht, weißt du. Du hast wirklich die Gabe andere Leute daran zu erinnern, was in dunklen Zeiten wichtig ist. Und ihnen ihre Hoffnung wieder zu geben. Luna, du...«, ich zog scharf die Luft ein, »du bist super und die Schattenmonster können dir gestohlen bleiben!«

Und dann passierte etwas außergewöhnliches. Etwas, dass man nicht alle Tage zu Sehen bekam. Vielleicht lag es an dem dämmrigen Licht in der Dachkammer. Vielleicht an etwas anderem.

Doch es war das erste Mal, dass ich sah wie sich auf Lunas blasse Wangen ein Rotschimmer legte.

Das sah so süß aus, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als zu grinsen. Es war mir egal, dass ich in diesem Moment sicher aussah wie ein kompletter Idiot.

Es war mir egal, denn mich konnte sowieso niemand sehen außer Luna. Hier waren nur wir beide und die Schattenmonster. Sie tanzten um uns herum, aber gaben keinen Laut von sich. Ja, sie lächelten sogar. Sie lächelten darüber, dass wir nicht aufgaben.

»Dean«, sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf meine, »lass uns bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Egal, was uns erwartet.«

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
